


Fourier Series

by haechansheaven



Category: NCT (Band), WayV (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Online Dating, Biology Major Lucas, Communication, First Dates, M/M, Mathematics Major Renjun, Minor Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Minor Na Jaemin/Liu Yang Yang, Pre-Med Lucas, They Communicate Very Well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:07:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22809136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haechansheaven/pseuds/haechansheaven
Summary: Lucas WongHey! Lucas here! The pictures are taking a bit to send, but I promise I’m sending them.And I promise they’re not suspicious!MeI… didn’t think they were gonna be suspicious until you said something.Lucas WongIGNORE ME.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 24
Kudos: 224
Collections: 99' ft 00' fic fest





	Fourier Series

**Author's Note:**

> **Fourier Series** (/ˈfʊrieɪ, -iər/): a periodic function composed of harmonically related sinusoids, combined by a weighted summation. With appropriate weights, one cycle (or period) of the summation can be made to approximate an arbitrary function in that interval (or the entire function if it too is periodic). As such, the summation is a synthesis of another function.
> 
> #FT260

It’s stupid. It’s _so_ stupid. Renjun opens the app, anyways. Donghyuck sits across from him, elbows propped up on a pillow as he goes _on_ and _on_ about Mark Lee. Renjun cares – he _honestly_ does. Donghyuck’s only had his eyes on Mark since day _one_ of university. And Renjun is a supportive friend – more supportive than Jeno and Jaemin, who simply _pretend_ to listen to what Donghyuck has to say.

If they asked, Renjun could recite every single nice thing Donghyuck has _ever_ said about Mark. He won’t. But he could.

“ _Anyways_! All that to say that Mark asked me on a date.”

“Oh. Oh, _wow_ ,” Renjun says, pausing to look at Donghyuck, who has _literal_ stars in his eyes. “I’m happy for you, Hyuck. When is it?”

“Tomorrow night.” Donghyuck wrinkles his nose as Renjun’s face falls. “I _know_ , I know. I’m sorry, Jun. I was so caught up in him asking me, I forgot that it’s our movie night. Jeno will still be there, though, right? And Jaemin and Yangyang?”

“Yeah,” Renjun answers hesitantly, locking his phone. “You’re right.”

“I promise I won’t do it again, okay?”

“I know you won’t,” Renjun replies, tapping the dark screen of his phone. He feels his face pull into a frown as the screen lights up. _You got a new match!_ it says. He clears the notification before looking up at Donghyuck, whose lips pull into a small smile. “What?”

“You downloaded the app again?”

“I was just bored,” murmurs Renjun, flipping his phone, screen down, onto the bed. “That’s all.”

“ _Junnie_ ,” Donghyuck says with a pout. “It’s okay if you’re lonely. You don’t have to bottle everything in. It’s not an equal friendship if all I do is talk and all you do is listen.”

“That’s not the case, though. You listen to me when I ramble on about how much I hate my classes, or how tired I am, or how I want to consider dropping out and becoming a Cardinal so I can be voted in as Pope and reinstate the Papal army.”

“You’re not even Catholic.”

“That’s a caveat,” Renjun says, holding a hand up. “My _point_ is that it’s okay. I don’t talk about wanting to go on dates because it isn’t all that serious of a thing. It’s just for fun. I think it’s funny making people flustered.”

“You’re heartless, Renjun Huang.”

“I’m not heartless,” he replies, affronted. “I just know that I’m not ready to commit to anyone yet. Or, I haven’t met the _person_ I would be willing to commit to yet. It’s fine. I’m young. I’m only twenty. I have time.”

“Ugh, my smart and brave and kind and reasonable Renjun – whatever would I have done without you these past two years?” whines Donghyuck, flopping forwards to throw his body on top of Renjun, who pats him on the head gently.

“You would’ve been fine,” Renjun replies, followed by a soft giggle. “I’m sure of it.”

“Maybe I would’ve been fine… But I think everything in life is a lot easier with you in it.”

Renjun wrinkles his nose at Donghyuck’s sentimentality but pats his head again for good measure as his phone buzzes again. Before he can see what the notification says, Donghyuck reaches for it. He rues the day that he allowed Donghyuck to record his own fingerprints into his TouchID, watching as Donghyuck opens the app, turning around so his back is pressed to Renjun’s chest.

“You have _so many_ unread messages from people, Junnie. Are you even using this app correctly?”

“Some of them are stupid messages that I don’t even give the time of day.” Renjun shrugs, looking over Donghyuck’s shoulder as he parses through the messages that litter his inbox.

Tinder was a spur of the moment thing – Renjun didn’t expect anything of it, and it certainly didn’t exceed any expectations. It couldn’t have if he didn’t set any in the first place. Jeno had suggested it, really, aspiring to live through Renjun vicariously. Only one person had caught his eye, though he reflects on the fact that they’re friends, now – and Dejun is dating Kunhang, anyways.

“He’s cute,” Donghyuck says, pointing at a particular profile.

“He is.” He _is_ cute – Lucas Wong. His smile is so big it’s easily seen in the small profile photo on the app. “What did he say?”

“Oh my fucking _God_.”

“What?”

“Get a fucking load of this message, Jun.”

Taking the phone, Renjun reads the message, before bursting out into laughter. Donghyuck presses his hands to his chest as he throws his head backwards. _Hey,_ the message says, _My name’s Lucas Wong. Fuck wait you can see that. Anyways, my friend Dejun said that you’re really fucking good at math and I kind of really fucking suck at it and he said you’d ignore my emails and texts, so I spent eight hours trying to find you on Tinder. Can you help me with my Calc homework? Please?_

“Well? What’re you gonna say?”

“Well, I can’t just let him _fail_ , can I?”

“I mean, you _can_ ,” Donghyuck replies with a shrug, glancing up at Renjun. “ _Will you_ , though?”

“Who am I to reject a student in need?”

“How altruistic of you, Renjun.” Donghyuck’s tone is light and teasing as he reaches up to pat his head. “Should I get going, then?”

“… To your bed across the room? Yeah, sure, if you want.” It’s quiet as he stares back at Donghyuck who sits up, staring thoughtfully at Renjun before smiling. The stare forces a wrinkle onto Renjun’s forehead as he clears his throat. “You’re doing that thing again.”

“What thing?”

“You know… that _thing_. When you look at me like you know something I don’t.”

Donghyuck laughs as he pushes himself off the bed, feet hitting the floor with a dull thud. With an outstretched arm, he pats Renjun on the cheek before launching himself onto his bed. Donghyuck’s feet hang over the edge as he reaches to the side for his laptop. It whirs to life, a bit too loud in the silence of their room.

 _It’s old_ , Donghyuck had explained one night with a laugh. _I can’t afford a new one yet_.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Donghyuck says with a shrug. “I don’t know anything.”

“… _Right_.”

“Well? Shouldn’t you answer him?”

“I am, I am!”

 _It’s easy_ , Renjun tells himself. _Just say yeah, sure_.

“How does, ‘Sure. Email me pictures of the problems giving you trouble?’ sound, Hyuck?”

Donghyuck pauses from searching for _something_ to glance up at Renjun, who has his screen facing outwards. He squints to read the message before shaking his head. “Too much trouble. Just tell him to get your number from Dejun and text you the pictures. I bet you can solve them in your head.”

“I bet you jinxed it,” mutters Renjun, typing out the message.

The reply is almost immediate and, when he glances at the clock, he can see why. It’s nearing midnight and he _bets_ that the assignment is due soon. He should’ve checked sooner, he thinks, but it’s too late to worry or think about those things. All he can hope is that he can help this Lucas guy finish his assignment as soon as possible.

_Oh, yeah, totally! I’ll just go ask Dejun hang on._

_Thanks again!_

The amount of exclamation points sets something off in Renjun, though he holds off from saying anything, choosing to instead parse through his to-do list for the week while he waits. It’s not extreme by any means – assignments and events and things that he promised friends he would do months ago and now regrets. Like doing a 5k with Jeno. He’s not sure what in the fucking _world_ possessed Renjun to agree to run a 5k with Jeno, but he’s committed, and Saturday is the day.

“So?”

“Just waiting for him to get back to me,” Renjun replies with a shrug.

“Check your spam folder.”

“What’s that?”

“Like, you know that iPhones have spam folders for messages, right? Suspicious messages go there.”

“I should’ve just asked him to email me,” mutters Renjun under his breath.

“Could’ve gone to your junk folder there, too!”

“If he’s using his school email, no.”

“You’re making a _lot_ of assumptions there, Renjun.”

“I know I am,” he replies absently, picking up his phone as it rings.

**Lucas Wong**

_Hey! Lucas here! The pictures are taking a bit to send, but I promise I’m sending them._

_And I promise they’re not suspicious!_

**Me**

_I… didn’t think they were gonna be suspicious until you said something._

**Lucas Wong**

_IGNORE ME._

Renjun can’t help the smile that spreads across his face as he reads the messages from Lucas. There’s nothing _particularly_ funny about them, though the man is frantic – eager to get answers. Renjun understands. It’s not like he was going to _stop_ helping Lucas just because he sent a few stupid messages. And eventually the pictures _do_ come through, and Renjun heaves a sigh of relief as he tucks himself under the covers.

They’re straightforward enough in nature, and Renjun thinks to himself that he can walk Lucas through them, provided Lucas can _follow_ written instruction.

And he can well enough. Renjun’s only a _little_ disappointed when Lucas says good night – the novelty and hilarity of the initial interaction long ago worn off and replaced with repetition and over explanation of things that Renjun wishes he _didn’t_ have to explain. But he does, anyways.

Donghyuck is fast asleep by the time Renjun is plugging his phone in for the night, shuffling around their dorm to turn off all the lights. He _should_ wake Donghyuck up to brush his teeth, but he’s sound asleep and Renjun reasons that _one night_ wouldn’t hurt to skip brushing his teeth.

“Night, Hyuck.” His whispers fade into the darkness as he settles in under his blankets, letting sleep lull him away from consciousness.

On his desk, in the darkness, his phone lights up.

**Lucas Wong**

_Haha, hey, by the way… wanna grab lunch sometime?_

\---

“ _Well_?” asks Donghyuck, leaning forwards. “What’re you gonna say? Yes? No? Yes? _Please_ say yes, Renjun!”

“… You seem more invested in this than I am. And _I’m_ the one who got asked to grab lunch. Plus, I bet it’s just a friendly lunch – like as thanks or something.” Renjun’s chin rests on his palm as he absently scrolls through his social media feeds. It’s not that there’s every anything new – it’s just a habit he needs to break. “He said he wanted to go to the sandwich place in the city. It’s not too far or fancy or anything.”

It’s not like Renjun is _picky_ , either. A meal not from campus is close to gourmet, regardless of whether it’s fast-food or an _actual_ high-end restaurant. College has taught Renjun to become more accepting of culinary blunders.

“Yeah, well, why would he want to go over-the-top and crazy or whatever when you two barely know each other? He probably wants to talk a little – get to know you better and stuff,” Jaemin says, jabbing a fry in his general direction.

“You better jab that fry in a different direction if you still want it and the fingers attached to it,” deadpans Jeno.

“ _Harsh_ ,” says Yangyang with a grin.

Jaemin pinches Yangyang’s side while saying, “You’re my _boyfriend_. You’re supposed to, I’unno, _defend me_ from these kinds of attacks!”

“You deserve it for prodding the beast.” Yangyang’s tone is unapologetic as he reaches over to steal a fry from Jaemin’s plate. “You _know_ that Jeno’ll protect Renjun before he protects anyone else.”

“Best friend privileges,” chimes in Renjun with a smile. “But, it’s fine. If it _is_ a date, I hope he’ll be honest about it when I ask.”

Donghyuck leans forward, eyes wide. “Are you gonna ask before? Or just, like, let it happen? Before, right?”

“Oh. I was gonna ask him when he picks me up.”

“He’s _picking you up_? You guys aren’t even taking public transportation into the city? Holy shit, it’s _totally_ a date,” says Yangyang, eyes wide. “Who’s the guy who he mentioned? Dejun?”

“Yeah.” Renjun pushes Yangyang’s water towards him as he chokes on a stolen fry.

“Oh my God,” Jaemin whispers. “Didn’t you two hook up through Tinder?”

“ _No_ ,” says Renjun, aghast. The very _idea_ of hooking up with Dejun shoves a visceral pain up Renjun’s spine. “We got coffee together and realized that we were good friends.”

“Renjun hasn’t gone on a date since we got to college, guys.” Donghyuck slaps his hand on the table as he speaks, trying to suppress the frown on his face. Renjun appreciates the change in pace, though it’s not like he expected anything less than chaotic from his friends. “ _Anyways_ , I meant to ask Mark about this dude last night, but it totally slipped my mind. I can ask about Lucas during lunch and let you know when you get back what Mark’s take is on him.”

“It’s fine,” Renjun waves his hand, “If he’s friends with Dejun he can’t be _that_ bad, can he? Dejun is the tamest guy on campus – after Jeno, at least.”

Jaemin looks offended as he jabs Jeno in the shoulder. Jeno, in return, empties a packet of mustard onto Jaemin’s fries. It’s not until he’s done indignantly squawking that he continues. “Jeno isn’t _tame_ , Renjun. What the fuck? I’ve known him since I was _four_. He’s far from tame. He calls _you_ his best friend and not _me_ , the actual guy he’s known for _sixteen years_.”

“It’s because you’re an _idiot_ ,” deadpans Jeno with a smile.

“He says those things affectionately,” Renjun amends.

“You two get along really well – Hyuck, too – because you all have the same sense of humor.”

Renjun blinks before shaking his head. “We _all_ have the same sense of humor, Jaemin. It’s why we’re all friends. It’s how you and Yangyang _met_. You made a joke in some class and he’s the _only_ one that laughed because we weren’t there.”

“Our origin story,” Yangyang says, pretending to wipe away tears before dramatically reaching for Jaemin’s hands. “It was _fate_.”

“ _And_ ,” says Jeno, holding up his hands, “I’m out.”

“I should actually get going, too,” Renjun says, pushing Jeno out of the booth. “Lucas said he’s picking me up in twenty. I should probably be at the dorm, so he doesn’t have to drive around in circles looking for me.”

“Have fun on your date!” sings Donghyuck, waving bye.

“Do you think it’s a date?” Jeno asks as they walk out of the cafeteria.

“Do I?” Renjun pauses to think before nodding his head. “I don’t know.”

Jeno’s hum is thoughtful as he kicks his feet in the air a little higher when he walks. His hair bounces and Renjun wonders what about Jeno strikes fear in other people’s hearts. “Do you _want_ it to be a date?”

Wrinkling his nose, Renjun thinks to himself that he isn’t completely sure. The most he can offer in response is a, “I don’t know the answer to that one, either.”

“I’m not gonna be as pushy as Donghyuck or anything, but I do think that it wouldn’t hurt to give this guy a shot.” He turns to look at Renjun before they stop at the fork in the sidewalk. “All I’ll say is this – Donghyuck mentioned that you _smiled_ at one of his messages and _might_ have even laughed a little. And I’m not saying it’s out of character for you, but I’m saying that it takes a lot to get that kind of reaction out of you. Again, not that it’s a bad thing.”

Renjun blinks as he looks up at Jeno. For what it’s worth, even if Donghyuck _knows_ him better, Jeno _understands_ him better. They _sort of_ exist on a similar plane – to enough of an extent that it feels like Jeno sees him, and then beyond. It’s comforting in a weird sort of way.

“I get what you mean,” Renjun replies with a grin. “I don’t know. We’ll see what happens. Maybe he’s a total pain in the ass.”

“You and I both know you don’t want that to happen.”

“Yeah. I don’t. But I can’t change who he is, nor can I make any quick judgments from a few messages.”

“Text me if you need me to come pick you up,” Jeno says, reaching out to pat Renjun on the shoulder a few times. “I’ll come rescue you or whatever. Or I’ll send Yangyang…. Actually, I’ll send Yangyang.”

“You wouldn’t drive into the city to rescue your _best friend_ from a failed lunch?”

“During lunchtime rush? Hell no. You’re my best friend, but I would _not_ risk that sort of traffic just to get you out of a bad date. Unless he’s being creepy. In which case _all of us_ will be there to end him.”

When they part, Renjun feels _better_ about the whole thing. Not that he was feeling _bad_ or _uneasy_ or anything. He’s reasoned it out enough in his head – asked Dejun if this Lucas Wong guy is legit. And he is, from what Dejun said. Not that Renjun was concerned. He can handle himself – would’ve said no to a lunch in the city if Dejun had told him otherwise. It’s enough, he thinks, to get a bite to each and _chat_.

Renjun isn’t sure _what_ they’ll talk about, though. From what he’s gathered, Lucas is majoring in _biology_ with a pre-medical concentration. And it’s not that he doesn’t _like_ pre-med students. He, unlike Jaemin, has no personal opinions on them. They just… exist in a state of stress that Renjun _doesn’t_ want to be a part of. He hopes that Lucas _isn’t_ his last-night stress personified.

It wouldn’t be _bad_ , but it would be preferable if they could have a conversation about things _other_ than school, he thinks. Like about movies, or books, or… anything _other than_ school. Renjun isn’t _stressed_ , per say – he just likes spending his time off campus _not_ thinking about school.

He assumes that the beat up, ’02 Volvo S60 in front of the dorms is Lucas, and he’s only further convinced as the hazards turn on and a man who looks _almost_ too tall to fit in the car emerges, arm raised in a wave.

“Renjun?”

“Lucas?”

“Nice. I’m glad I found the right place. Sorry I’m a little early. I figured if you were ready, we could beat traffic.”

“Did you message me?”

Lucas is scratching the back of his neck, uneasy, as he nods. “Uh, I think I did?”

“Oh.” Renjun pauses to pull his phone out of his pocket. On his lockscreen are, indeed, notification from Lucas. “Sorry – I didn’t realize my phone was on silent. My friends and I – we try to turn off our phones when we eat together. It’s like, a thing, you know. So that we talk with _each other_ and not, you know. The internet or whatever.”

“Oh? That’s pretty cool. Maybe I’ll tell Dejun and Mark that we should start doing that. Kunhang’ll do anything Dejun suggests.”

“You know Mark?”

“Yeah,” Lucas says with a big smile. “How about you hop in and we get on the road, and I can tell you my life story?”

“God, please let it be a condensed version,” groans Renjun, sliding into the passenger seat. “Not that I’m _not_ intrigued by you or anything. I just don’t need to know about how you learned to ride a bike at like, five or whatever.”

“Come on! That’s the best part,” Lucas says with a teasing grin. “Nah. I just figured I would tell you about what I do on campus and shit.”

Renjun realizes, after a moment, that they haven’t moved, and turns towards Lucas, who sits with one hand on the wheel, an eyebrow raised as he nods his head. “What?”

“Seatbelt. Buckle up before we go. I follow the rules of the road in this car.”

Renjun pauses before laughing and buckling up. “Sorry. Jeno usually waits until he’s pulled away to start lecturing me.”

“Jeno?”

“My best friend – one of them, anyways.” Turning towards Lucas, he turns the radio down as they pull away from the curb. “ _But_ , you said you were gonna talk about your life story, so you first. Tell me everything. If you want. But not like, your childhood yet or anything. Next lunch.”

Lucas smiles at the implied promise of a next lunch, before nodding. “I’m a bio major – pre-med, though I’m sure Dejun told you that much. I’m old friends with Mark, actually. Well, kinda. I transferred to his high school senior year, and we both ended up coming here. We weren’t really close until recently, though. Not that’s he’s like, a bad guy or anything.”

“I _hope_ he’s not, since he’s going on a date with my best friend tonight.”

“Oh! Right, he said that you’re friends with Donghyuck!” Lucas sounds excited as he nods. “Yeah, so, I’m really good friends with them, and I was friends with some of the upperclassmen who graduated the past few years! I’m in the pre-med club, obviously, though I also volunteer at the hospital. Mostly in the pediatrics, though. They say I’m too loud for the adult medicine sections.”

“Are you good with kids? Or, I guess, do you want to work with kids?”

“Yeah! I think so, at least. A lot of the doctors who work at the hospitals I’ve volunteered or shadowed at have told me that going into pediatric surgery – that’s what I want to do, like, specifically – can be really draining emotionally. So, I’m, you know, a _little_ afraid, but my want to help others far outweighs that.”

“Huh.”

Renjun wonders how it is to be _that_ passionate about something. He _likes_ math – he knows that much. And from what he can tell, the next logical step for him, someone who _doesn’t_ want to be an actuary or an elementary or high school teacher or quant, is graduate school. He knows that he shouldn’t just chase a future because it’s the _next best step_ , but he’s a bit at a loss of where to go next, and there’s only a year and a half left until he’s thrust into the real world – less than that to figure out what he wants to do.

Lucas is energy – drive and passion and everything that Renjun has, just in a different way.

Renjun thinks that he likes that. He _thinks_.

\---

Lucas’s gaze is something fierce in a bit of an unnerving way. Renjun doesn’t mind where it’s directed somewhere else. It’s a bit uncomfortable when it’s aimed towards _him_. He chews slowly to think about the task posed to him. _Tell me about yourself – anything, really_ , Lucas had said.

Renjun doesn’t know what to say to that. Part of him realizes that he should know – that there’s a lot to say, really. That it’s just hard to pick a few things beyond the basics. But, they’re a place to start, so Renjun does just that.

“I’m a math major, and I’m good friends with Donghyuck, Jeno, Jaemin, and Yangyang.” Pausing, he places his sandwich down to rest his head on his hand. “I’m applying to graduate schools in the fall, and… Oh, actually. Are you applying to med schools _now_?”

“No. I’m taking a gap year to work as an EMT and medical scribe,” Lucas replies with a grin. “ _But_ this isn’t about me. This is about you right now. Are you sure that you wanna go to grad school? You sound kind of hesitant.”

“Yeah? Kind of. I mean, I don’t know what to do _otherwise_. Mostly because I’m not sure what else I want to do.” Saying it out loud makes his hesitations and fears seem real. Renjun kind of hates that. “I have time to figure it out, though.”

“You do. There’s never any rush. We’re young and all. We’ve got time.”

“And I _know_ that, but I still feel kinda rushed and all.”

“God, I feel that,” Lucas replies, leaning backwards. “They tell you when you’re growing up that you have time to figure things out, but it just never feels that way, does it?”

“Not even close.” Renjun sighs before smiling at Lucas. “But, like I said, I’ll figure it out sooner or later. I have time, even if it feels like I don’t.”

Lucas’s smile, in person, is big. It fills up the room, and Renjun thinks that there isn’t a human in the world who would see his smile and not feel _something_. “You seem awfully calm, Mr. Huang.”

“Oh? Well, I’m glad I come off that way,” replies Renjun with a mild look of surprise on his face. “That makes me feel _somewhat_ better. At least I come off as being put together.”

“Half the battle is making other people believe you. I get that.” Lucas sits up, leaning forward to peer at Renjun, more carefully this time. “What else should I know about you?”

“I don’t particularly like coffee. I prefer tea. And I don’t procrastinate _only_ because I hate turning in shoddy work. I’m also not really involved with a lot of clubs on campus – though I do help out with the Lunar New Year celebrations. I prefer celebrating with my friends, though.” Pausing, Renjun nods. “Oh, right. I played tennis before I injured my ankle. That’s about it. I’m afraid I’m not all that interesting of a person.”

“Well, Dejun says you have _very_ strong opinions about film.”

“I don’t have _strong_ opinions – Dejun just has none,” retorts Renjun with a snort. “Oh. Lucas. By the way.”

“Yeah?”

“Is this, like, a date?”

“Oh!” Lucas sits up a little straighter as he nods. “I was kind of hoping it was, but if you’re not comfortable with that, we can just be dudes getting lunch together, you know?”

Lucas’s laugh is painfully awkward and Renjun fights the fond smile that spreads across his face.

 _Does_ he want it to be a date? There’s nothing particularly disagreeable about Lucas. If _anything_ , Renjun has _enjoyed_ his time with Lucas. If he _really_ thinks about it, he’s sure that he’ll find reasons to _not_ want it to be a date. So, he backtracks to think about his initial response. _Does_ he want it to be a date? On the forefront, yes.

So, Renjun says, “Yeah. I’d like for this to be a date.”

The smile that lights Lucas’s face up makes it worth it.

“Oh! Awesome! I – I wasn’t gonna say anything until the end, but Dejun told me that you tend to be pretty upfront about things, so I wasn’t, you know, too concerned about us having this conversation or anything.”

“Speaking of Dejun – he recommended you ask me for help on your assignment? I just – no offense, but that seems like math I didn’t think you would have trouble with?”

“I was fine with the first semester of calc – I took that last spring. It was a _breeze_. And then I get to the second semester and – _why_ do I need to calculate the change in velocity of water pouring out a spout of this diameter when the _original_ diameter is whatever? I don’t _care_. And it doesn’t help that my professor is a total _bore_. I learn better – I’m more excited – when my _professor_ is excited about the content.”

“I get it. And math is one of those subjects that having a really dynamic professor is helpful.”

“Exactly! I don’t hate math or anything. But, like, _why_ does he have to just _drone on_.” Lucas pauses, holding his hands up. “Okay, wait. Backing up. I understand that sometimes you _can’t_ make things fun and things just come to you after repetition. _But_. I wouldn’t mind a question that’s both challenging _and_ fun.”

“Say that until there’s an eight-part question on your physics exam involving a pelican.”

“You took physics?”

“Oh. Yeah – I have enough credits to be a minor in physics. I’m debating whether or not to fill out the paperwork. I have a few more weeks to decide.”

“Do you like physics?”

“Me? Yeah. The theoretical stuff is pretty cool, too. It’s all math based, you know? I like that.”

“Have you considered graduate school for physics?”

“I’d have to join a lab or something and show my aptitude for research.” Renjun wrinkles his nose. “I don’t know if there’s anything I’m particularly passionate about in the physics department.”

“Have you _looked_?”

“… Not really.”

“Well, you’re in luck! One of my friends who graduated was in the physics department, so all the professors know me! But, if you just look them up online, I’m sure you’d find a pretty cool lab to work with. We don’t have that big of a school. Or department. So, I would do it sooner than later. But! I’ll help you draft the emails and stuff. And look them up.”

Renjun looks at Lucas, puzzled. He’s been in his life for _less than_ a week at this point and yet, he’s already managed to force his way in. He’s a mystery in the best of ways, Renjun decides. Perhaps he’s surrounded himself with people who are _too_ familiar. Even Dejun is familiar to Renjun in a way that makes him easy to navigate.

Lucas is something of a puzzle that Renjun can’t figure out – a maze that he can’t find his way out of. Not that he really wants to, anyways.

“… Does anyone do astrophysics research?”

“I’m not sure. We can probably find that out pretty quick, though. Why?”

“I’ve always really liked space. I think that would be pretty cool to research.”

“See! Look – you already have a bit of an idea of what you’d like to do. Maybe you just didn’t ask the right questions!”

“Yeah. I guess you’re right,” Renjun says with a laugh.

“Maybe I’m your fairy godmother or something.”

“Oh, God, please don’t. Donghyuck already calls himself that. I don’t need more than one of those.”

“It can be like Ella Enchanted! You can have, like, a competent one and a fun one!”

“Ella only had _one_ fairy godmother, Lucas.”

“… Did she?”

“Are you telling me for our second date we need to re-watch Ella Enchanted?”

Lucas scratches the back of his head before nodding with a grin. “I guess I am.”

Renjun smiles. “Then I guess we’ll have to do that.”

\---

Jeno’s gaze is firm and scrutinizing until he leans back, hands folded on top of his stomach. He looks pleased as he nods his head. “I like him. I say he’s good for Renjun.”

“God, you _suck_ at this whole best friend thing!” Donghyuck hisses with a frown. “You can’t let him off _that_ easily! You gotta give him _some_ sort of a hard time, or he’s never gonna take you seriously!”

“No one takes either of you seriously,” interjects Jaemin with a frown. “Not even Renjun.”

“I take Donghyuck pretty seriously,” Renjun replies, blinking. “Jeno wouldn’t hurt a fly, though. I wouldn’t take him all that seriously.”

“I’ll take both of them seriously, just for good measure,” stage whispers Lucas with a good-natured smile. “But, it’s nice to meet all of you. I’ve heard a lot from Renjun – and Mark.”

“Mostly from Renjun. It’s not like Donghyuck lets me hang out with you guys all that much.”

“It’s because he think’s we’re _embarrassing._ Can you believe that?” asks Yangyang, pretending to wipe away a tear as Jaemin wails.

“… Yes.”

“We really know how to make a first impression,” Renjun says with a grin. “But, welcome to our weekly movie night, I guess. Dejun and Kunhang said they would be late but were okay with missing the movie.”

“God, look at us – being social butterflies or whatever,” Jeno says, placing a hand on his chest.

“Three of the four newcomers are _literally_ here because of Renjun. Why are _you_ getting credit?”

“Because I _agreed_.”

“… Both of you teared up when Renjun said he wanted to invite Lucas, and then started crying when he also added Dejun and Kunhang. Stop acting like old gossiping auntie’s and order the pizza,” gripes Jaemin, waving a chip in their general direction. “Even _Yangyang_ thinks you two are being over the top. And that’s saying something. Us, the _theatric_ couple, calling _you two_ over dramatic? I never thought I’d see the day!”

“Is it _usually_ this chaotic?” whispers Lucas, turning to look at Renjun.

Shaking his head at his friends’ antics, he smiles. “Yeah – sort of. They make things fun, though, so I can’t complain. We’ve been close since orientation so, you know. It’s been a while with them around.”

“Well, you _can_ complain. You just care about them too much to do that.” Lucas pauses before nodding. “Yeah. That’s one of the things I really like about you.”

“… So sudden.”

“I mean! There are a lot of things I like about you,” Lucas amends, quickly trying to backtrack over _nothing_. “But, like, you know. That thing in particular. I was just thinking about it. You know…” His laughter is nervous and Renjun shakes his head in response, reaching up to pat him on the cheek.

“You care a lot about the people around, you, too. And I have to say I quite like that about you, as well.”

“Well I’m glad that there’s _something_ you like about me.”

“There’s plenty I like about you, Lucas. Among them is your three names, your propensity for spilling whatever drink you choose at the cafeteria, and your big heart. Not in any particular order.”

“Should I order the pizzas?” asks Mark, leaning to the side to whisper to Renjun and Lucas.

“Yeah, we probably should.” Reaching forward, Renjun picks up his phone before opening Safari, content to lazily amble through the menu. “I say, since they’re all busy bickering, we order what _we_ want and let them suffer.”

“You and Donghyuck have the same taste, and I’m sure that Jeno eats whatever you eat, too. The only ones that’ll suffer will be Jaemin and Yangyang.”

“And?” Renjun raises an eyebrow in challenge and Mark grins.

“Got it.”

The three of them converse amongst themselves as they put their heads together to decide which pizzas to order. Ultimately, Lucas loses the game of rock-paper-scissors, and steps outside to order the pizza. Renjun is quick to sprawl out on the now-empty space as Mark tilts his head to the side in curiosity.

“What can I do for you, Mark?”

“Nothing. I’m just really glad you and Lucas found each other.”

“Do you and Lucas get sentimental at the same time?”

“Yeah,” Mark replies honestly with a laugh. “And usually over the same thing. It’s _usually_ because we’re happy for one another. And, I know! I know it’s stupid, and it’s not like you _drastically_ improved Lucas – you and I both know he’s just a naturally happy guy.”

“That he is.”

“It’s just that he’s been happi _er_. And it’s nice to see your best friend happier, right?”

“I get what you mean. That’s the way I felt when you and Donghyuck started dating. It’s not like Donghyuck wasn’t _happy_ already – but he’s happier when you’re around. It’s nice.” Renjun pauses before taking one of Mark’s hands in his. “And he complains significantly less when you’re around. It’s a fucking _miracle_.”

Mark laughs, throwing his head back. It’s a loud sound, but it’s infectious and, before Renjun realizes it, he’s laughing right along. The sound catches the attention of everyone else, and before they can prepare, they’re being bombarded with questions from the people around them.

Life never pauses – there are lapses in time: moments that Renjun doesn’t consider. Regardless, there is a steady forwards motion that he cannot fight. Does not fight. Will not fight. It’s the natural procession of things – moving forward, moving on. The changes that come along with them.

That said, he never thought that he would end up here, surrounded by so many people, just because someone asked him for help with math homework over Tinder. It brings a smile to his face as he reaches out for Lucas, who plops back onto the couch.

“What’s got you smiling so big?”

“You. Or, the circumstances that brought us here, I guess.”

“What do you mean by that?”

“You asked me for help with math homework over _Tinder_.”

“And you answered my cry for help. _On Tinder_.”

“We indeed had a rather unconventional start,” Renjun says with a laugh.

“I just hope we don’t have an unconventional end.”

Renjun rolls his eyes before straightening in his seat. “There’s a lot of time to think about things. Why rush it?”

Relaxing, Lucas nods, content to reach out for Renjun’s hand and lace their fingers together. “You’re right.”

**Author's Note:**

> short and sweet.  
> it's okay to fall fast.


End file.
